


Kinktober Day 19: Abduction w/Stucky

by sweeterthanthis



Series: Kinktober 2020 [18]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Abduction, Asphyxiation, Bondage, Cuckolding Themes, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Face-Fucking, Oral Sex, Use Of Recording Equipment Without Consent, Vaginal Sex, dark themes, dubcon, noncon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-17 14:42:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29101950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweeterthanthis/pseuds/sweeterthanthis
Summary: Steve & Bucky have a message for your husband - and they use you to deliver it.
Relationships: Chris Evans (Actor)/Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader, Sebastian Stan/Reader, Steve Rogers/Reader
Series: Kinktober 2020 [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2134725
Kudos: 94





	Kinktober Day 19: Abduction w/Stucky

You knew something was wrong when you spotted the car. The sleek black Audi. It had been following for six blocks, and you couldn’t help but feel a pang of dread deep down in your stomach. It was the same car that had been parked out on the street when you’d left for work that morning, but you paid no mind to it at the time.

You pulled into your driveway, your husbands car nowhere to be seen, shutting off the engine and watching as the suspicious vehicle slowed, tyres crunching against gravel as it halted mere feet away from your car.

Panicking, you grabbed at your purse, rooting around at the bottom for your cell phone. Fuck, why did you have to buy such a big purse? Your chest tightened, unable to find the damn thing, one hand still gripping the wheel as if to ground you, to keep your brain ticking over without flailing in a panic.

You were no stranger to anxiety, and you tried convince yourself that it was just another one of those days. But if it wasn’t one of those days…

If you were quick, you could get inside the house unscathed, lock the door behind you and call the cops.

Glancing up once more at the rear-view mirror, you swallowed down the bile rising in your throat. The windows were blacked out, no sign of life from within. But you could feel it – the overwhelming sense of dread and fear. This was no anxiety attack.

You sucked in a deep breath, bottom lip quivering as you readied your front door key, gripping it tightly between your fingers. You clenched your eyes shut, heart pounding in your ears. you stepped out; not brave enough to look behind you in case you crumbled.

You scrambled across the gravel, breaths unsteady and a sickening cloak of terror enwrapping you.

Hearing firm footsteps behind you, you ran, clambering up the porch stairs and trying to match the key with the lock. Your hands were shaking, so unsteady that you could barely see them let alone open the front door.

Your keys clattered against wood, the sound shrill in your ears as you crouched down, reaching around in the dark to retrieve them. You’d begged your husband to fix that fucking porch light a million times.

You felt cold metal beneath your fingertips, hooking the keyring over your index finger and scrambling to your feet. Sliding the key in the lock, you felt elation build in your chest, that little spark of hope drowning out the noise of heavy footsteps edging ever closer.

A strong arm wrapped around your torso, yanking you backwards as you went to scream, a large hand encasing your mouth, cries muffled beneath warm flesh. Your nostrils flooded with citrus and bergamot, head pulled back against a broad chest. Your knees weakened, panic overriding your facilities, unable to move or fight back. His forearm pressed tightly against your carotid artery. Your eyes flickered closed moments later, black spots dancing behind your eyelids; unable to breathe, unable to scream. 

“It’s good to finally meet you, doll.”

——————————————————————————

Your eyelids fluttered just a little, an ice-cold chill filling the air and causing you to shiver wildly. You were blindfolded, cotton material stuffing your mouth leaving only your nostrils free for air flow. You moaned in discomfort, the rattling of chains echoing through the crisp air alerting you to the fact that you were strung up by the wrists, stripped bare.

“Wakey, wakey sweetheart.”

The lump in your throat was heavy, stinging as you wailed, teeth grinding down against cotton and tongue dry, and wilting against the roof of your mouth. You struggled, flailing your legs to no avail, tiptoes barely touching the concrete floor below.

“Oh, we got ourselves a fighter. I love a challenge.” His voice was different to the other, more authoritative. It frightened the living daylights out of you.

You yelped when you felt a large, firm hand gripping your ass, desperately trying to rid yourself of your shackles, wiggling away from his grasp.

“Nah, she’ll come around. They always do.”

You knew that voice. The strong, calm drawl of the man who’d taken you; who’d choked you out so expertly, almost gently, you were under within a minute.

Pressing your tongue as hard as you could against the cotton in your mouth, you spat it out. “Please, please…let me go.”

“Not gonna happen, doll.” You felt the cool sting of water against your lips, instantly closing your mouth around the bottle and gulping it down desperately. “Don’t say I never did anything nice for you, huh?”

Droplets escaped, trailing down over your exposed chest, your skin flush prickling with goosebumps from the chill.

“I won’t say anything, I swear. If you just call my husband, he can…”

“Oh, your husband. Right. Why didn’t I think of that?” The other guy again. He sounded amused, his powerful voice dripping with amusement at the mention of your husband. “Oh wait, I already did. You got any idea how much money he owes me, sweetheart?”

You flinched when a hand reached out, tugging at the blindfold tied tightly around your head and pulling it from you roughly.

Your eyes struggled to adjust to the lights shining down on you from above, white hot beams lighting you up. You spotted the video camera perched on the tripod in front of you, head snapping from side to side as you finally stole a look at the men who’d taken you.

“I-I don’t know what you’re talking about, that has nothing to do with me. Please, please don’t do this.”

“Doll, it’s happening. Just go with it.” The brunette had eyes like glass, twinkling with desire as they roamed over your bare flesh. You couldn’t say that in another scenario you wouldn’t find him attractive, his strong jaw line and plump lips certainly not heavy on the eyes. He stood in front of you then, knuckles grazing the column of your throat as you flinched away from his touch. “He knows, you know. Why do you think he’s out of town?”

The blonde came back into view then, your wide-eyed gazed lock onto him over his partners shoulder. He looked the picture of innocence, beautiful cobalt orbs staring your down – a sardonic smirk etched at the corner of his mouth. The facial hair adorning his jawline gave him an edge, and you sensed that he was the boss out of the two.

“I hate to bring you into this, sweetheart. Really, I do. But your husband is quite the little ducker and diver. And after he sees this, I’m sure he’ll come his senses.”

He motioned to the device next to him. The presence of the video camera hadn’t hit you when you’d first spotted it, instead becoming just another inanimate object in the room. But now, now that they looked so fucking pleased with themselves, you got it.

“This is sick, you’re both sick.” You spat, bile rising in your throat at the thought of what they planned to do to you. You were terrified, but not fearful for your life. There was a soft edge to the way they spoke to you. If they wanted you dead, you’d be dead. Right? “Whatever it is you plan on doing, just fucking get it over with.”

Your sudden surge of bravery had them laughing, and for a moment you thought you saw a hint of pride behind the eyes of the brunette. He seemed kinder than the blonde, but that stare of his was hungry, ravenous almost at the sight of your body; all soft skin and curves.

Your trembling body gave you away though, watching as the blonde hit the record button on the video camera, strutting over to you and gripping your chin between his fingertips, forcing you to look up at him.

“They always come around sweetheart, you’ll see.”

You flailed against him then, wrists still suspended above you as he pressed his lips firmly against yours. His tongue pushed between your lips, your teeth instinctively biting down causing him a pull back and hiss in pain.

“Oh, I was gonna go easy on you. Poor, innocent wifey caught up in your husbands shit.”

You felt fingertips feathering down your spine, the brunette behind you, digits nestling just a little as they traced the valley between your ass cheeks. You could feel his hot breath on the nape of your neck, teeth grazing against your shoulder blade.

“Are you going to be a good girl and relax for us?” His free hand pinched at your nipple roughly, the other tightly holding your head in place. Relax. If you hadn’t been so full of rage, you might have laughed.

“Come on, doll.” Deft hands worked behind you, slipping between your thighs, and stroking at your cunt teasingly; his open mouth smiling against your neck. “It’s happening – you may as well enjoy it.”

You shook your head from side to side, pursing your lips together to stop the blonde from defiling your mouth again. It was no use though, your body completely betraying you when thick fingers slid inside your pussy from behind, your muscles fluttering around him and your mouth falling open in unwanted and unexpected pleasure.

“Oh that’s it, that’s one tight little cunt.” He huffed against your neck, the blonde capturing your mouth in a heated kiss. You cursed yourself internally, your body falling forward and moulding against his broad chest as his tongue massaged furiously against your own. “Fuck man, you need to feel this.”

You felt another hand reaching forward, cupping your mound firmly, fingers swiping back and forth against your swollen clit, the blonde’s wrist edging your thighs apart for better access.

Rough facial hair scratched against your cheek, the burn lingering as his teeth nipped at your ear lobe. “You’re enjoying this, aren’t you sweetheart?”

You whimpered then, bottom lip quivering as they devoured your neck, one at the nape, one at the hollow of your throat. It was too much, the intensity rippling through you from the danger and the unknown of the situation. It was wrong, barbaric; you had no choice.

“Answer him, doll. Shit, she is squeezing the ever-living fuck out of my fingers.” You head lulled back against his shoulder, lips babbling incoherencies as a hot tongue lapped at your breasts, teeth nipping at the peaking buds and lips encasing them expertly.

“No…” you sighed, your cunt throbbing as the brunette added a third finger to your soaked channel. His fingers curled up against your g-spot then, causing you to jolt forward into the embrace of the hulk of a man now kneeling before you, your legs thrown effortlessly over his shoulders as he held your weight.

His tongue lapped at your cunt hungrily, the overwhelming urge to grip his hair between your fingertips an impossibility as they remained chained and suspended above your head.

“Does your husband eat your pussy that good, doll? I bet he doesn’t.”

You didn’t know what you were doing, shaking your head from side to side in agreement while you wound your pelvis against the blonde’s face – the tip of his tongue flickering delicately across your clit, pushing you closer to edge.

“Say it.” You felt the words vibrate through your core, beard grazing your inner thighs, his lips suckling at your labia delightfully so.

“M-my husband doesn’t eat my pussy this good. Oh…”

Deft hands reached around, palming at your breasts; thumbs brushing soft caresses across your nipples.

God, his hands were soft.

You couldn’t handle it, eyes rolling back in your head as he ripped your first orgasm out of you, legs trembling and locked around his neck, soft coos in your ear as you rode the wave of pleasure.

“I told you doll, they all come around eventually.”

Relief washed through you when the brunette reached up and unhooked your restraints, your legs falling from around the blonde’s shoulders as he lowered you to the floor gently, your knees pressed up against cold concrete, body trembling with the aftershocks of your orgasm.

You watched through heavy-lidded eyes as they removed their clothes, the sight too arousing for your liking. You shook your head away, remembering just why you were there in the first place, curling in on yourself with your head on your lap to avoid the camera staring you down.

“Tsk, tsk…come on now, sweetheart. You were doing so well.”

You felt something warm and soft bob against your cheek, fingers raking through your hair and guiding you up to your knees. Your hands remained bound in front of you, seated in your lap neatly as if your body knew exactly what to do before they’d even asked.

“Don’t even think of using those teeth of yours, you hear me doll?”

You nodded, mouth salivating instantly at the sight of his long, thick cock. Much bigger than any you’d ever seen in your life. Your tongue betrayed you, running the length of your bottom lip as you gazed wide-eyed at the thing of beauty in front of your face.

“Go ahead, wrap those pretty lips around my dick. Steve here will keep himself busy.” He winked at his partner then, the mention of the blonde’s name shocking you a little. Neither of them seemed bothered by the slip up, clearly confident in their actions leading up to that very moment. “Where the fuck are my manners? Askin’ a lady to put my dick in her mouth when she doesn’t even know my name. It’s Bucky, by the way.”

His cock pushed between your lips before you had the chance to respond, his bulbus crown heavy on your tongue. It was instinctive, the way your mouth closed around him, cheeks hollowing within seconds as you began to work him down your throat.

The corners of your mouth stretched uncomfortably, your tongue flat against your chin while he fucked into your throat, saliva dribbling from your bottom lip and collecting on the metal chains binding your wrists.

“Oh, she’s good at this.” He grunted, pushing himself further down with every thrust of his hips. “She’s so fuckin’ good at this.”

You panicked, the immistakable feel of velvet flesh against your ass, the man he called Steve pressing his monstrous cock between your cheeks. One hand curled around the back of your neck, bending you over just enough for him to gain access.

“God, I can’t wait for your husband to watch this shit.” You felt the air leap from your lungs as he stretched you with one brutal thrust, hips grinding against your ass while you tried to adjust to the sting. He was fucking huge. Your mouth still stuffed with cock, another dragging torturously against the walls of your cunt, you were done for.

“Is he bigger than your husband, doll? You ever had that cunt stretched like that before?”

You couldn’t answer, his cock deep down in your aesophegus as you coughed and spluttered around his girth. Bucky yanked your head back, his cock slick with spittle, his fist guiding the tip across your swollen lips while Steve pounded into you from behind.

Bucky walked away then, plucking the video camera from the tripod and angling it perfectly at you as you struggled to remain upright, your wrists burning under the tightness of the chain links, palms pressed one over the other to the concrete floor.

“He fucking you good, doll? Tell me, tell your husband.”

You felt shame twist in your stomach, tears gathering in your eyes and threatening to spill down over your cheeks.

Leaning back on his knees, Steve pierced into you from a new, bone trembling angle. His cock nudging at your cervix had you crying out in twisted pleasure, his own dark chuckle ringing in your ears.

“He’s fucking me so good, so deep.”

You were sobbing, cheek pressed against cold concrete now while they hushed you gently. The sounds of flesh slapping together filled the room, your cunt edging ever closer to release from the sheer force of Steve’s thrusts.

“This pussy is so goddamn tight, Buck. Fuck, I can’t stop myself.” Bucky’s fingers found your clit, pulling and pinching teasingly, your heartbeat pounding in your ears. “Gonna fill this tight little hole right up, sweetheart.”

Your second release hit you with force, knees trembling and toes curling, incoherent mumblings falling from your lips as you let sheer bliss crash over you.

Steve’s hips jutted into yours one more agonising time, welts rising on your ass from the blunt force. The noise that escaped his throat was nothing short of primal, his palms stinging against your cheeks leaving handprints in their wake.

You felt his hot cum trickle out of your wrecked hole, little droplets gathering between your feet.

“Look at that, making a goddamn mess. Fuck my cum back into her tight little cunt, Buck.”

Hands grabbed at your wrists, the chains constricting you falling to the floor beneath you. Bucky lifted you like you weighed nothing, his strong, muscular arms scooping you up. Your exhausted form clung to him, your legs automatically wrapping around his waist and your forehead resting on his shoulder.

You hissed when your back scraped against brick, your body wedged between his muscular torso and the rough wall behind you.

His fingertips gripped your jaw roughly, not that you really noticed — cock drunk and quivering in his hold.

“Ah! Oh fuck!” You cried, his cock filling you inch after agonising inch, the length of him coated in Steve’s cum.

“Fuck the shit outta her, Buck. Show her husband how a real man fucks a woman.”

The mention of him, the one that seemingly left you in this position, had you reeling. You no longer felt shame, it had been ebbed away, replaced with a burning desire to cause pain, to hurt like you’d been hurt.

Fingernails biting into Bucky’s neck, you rolled your hips against his, a full 8 inches stuffed deep inside of you — walls sporadically clinging to him each time he pulled free. “You like that, doll? This as good for you as it is for me?”

The smirk on his face made your cunt twitch in need, your lips mashing against his by your own doing; all teeth and tongue.

“Oh boy, she’s gettin’ into it now. Told you she was tight.”

Your eyes clenched shut, Bucky’s balls slapping against your ass as he fucked up into you; one hand pressed against the wall behind your head, the other holding you to him.

“You sure did, and you weren’t fuckin’ lying. Jesus fuck, doll. Look at the camera baby, let that piece of shit see your pretty face while I fuck you.”

Your nails raked across his bare back, eyes locked with Steve’s over his shoulder. How was it that you’d been taken, choked out, chained up, humiliated — yet you felt like the powerful one?

Heels digging into Bucky’s lower back, arms wrapped around his neck for leverage, you mustered the strength to lift yourself, the tip of him resting at your entrance. You dared to stare him down, your eyes flitting from Steve’s to Bucky’s, stare unwavering as you lowered yourself back down until he bottomed out inside of you.

“She fucking loves it, Buck. Fill her up, gonna make sure she’s stuffed full of cum when we’re done.”

You lost count of the orgasms they shook from your body that night, passing you back and forth between them like the perfect little fuck doll, your cunt completely fucked out and positively sodden.

You weren’t sure when sleep finally claimed you, when your body finally gave into exhaustion. Their words a distant reality as you nuzzled into the soft blanket draped over you.

“We’re keeping this one, right?”

“Oh, we’re keeping her. And I got a feeling it won’t be long before she’s thanking us for it.”

Steve slipped the disc into the padded envelope, sealing it with duct tape and scribbling your address across the front.

“Not like he’ll come looking for her when he sees this, is it?”


End file.
